Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As a typical electronic device, there is known an image forming apparatus that includes a storage device that ensures storing specific type of data such as data of an address book of users and data of accounts of users.
In a case such as replacement of an image forming apparatus, specific type of data is transferred to a storage device of the image forming apparatus by an operator, such as a service person of a sales company of the image forming apparatus or a system administrator of a purchaser side of the image forming apparatus.
When specific type of data is transferred to a storage device of an image forming apparatus, first, the image forming apparatus needs to be started up. However, starting up an image forming apparatus includes a startup of various devices and programs that are unnecessary for transferring specific type of data to the storage device, such as a startup of a printer, which is a print device printing an image to a recording medium such as a paper sheet, and a control program of the printer, or a startup of a scanner, which is a reading device reading an image from a document, and a control program of the scanner. Thus, this causes a problem that an operation period for transferring the specific type of data to the storage device becomes longer than necessary by the time of the startup of the various devices and programs that are unnecessary for transferring the specific type of data to the storage device.
Here, as a typical electronic device, there is known a device that determines a startup mode at a startup to start up by the determined startup mode.